Calm in a Storm
by Fang323
Summary: Thunderstorms are scary things, and little ones tend to need someone to save them.  Isn't that what big brothers are for?


Hey, guys, Fang here. It's kinda cool if you read this with the song, "Lullaby For A Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng. I didn't plan it! I heard the song after I wrote this over vacation...anywho, enjoy!

* * *

><p>England pulled back the covers of his bed and put his finished nightly herbal tea aside. He walked over to the window in his slippers, blowing out the oil lamp that served as his only light. The room went dark except for the dim, blue light from the window, illuminating the falling rain dripping down the panes of glass. It more often than not rained in London, so he was used to it, but here in the New World, rain wasn't as common an occurrence.<p>

Arthur had checked on America and Canada both twice to make sure they were asleep before choosing to tuck in himself. As long as this downpour didn't become worse, he would have a peaceful night. Arthur settled himself into bed after one last check on his two charges. Both were sound asleep, with Alfred clutching Canada's one curly hair and practically lying on top of his near-invisible twin. England chuckled at the mental image, and then closed his eyes.

It wasn't more than five minutes until a flash of light crept under Arthur's eyelids, and he jerked himself away from a half-sleep, opening his eyes fully. Four seconds later, a crash of thunder interrupted the peaceful patter of raindrops. Arthur sat up in his bed; eyes wide open in fright not for himself, but for a tiny little colony of his.

"Alfred…" he murmured, and throwing the blankets off himself, and not bothering to slip on his slippers or dressing gown, he jumped out of his warm bed. Arthur then flung open the door to the hallway and ran into the darkness.

"Alfred?" he almost yelled, and then cursed as he slammed his bare foot into the staircase railing unwittingly. The house was pitch black; only the occasional flashes of lightning lighted Arthur's path to his colony's room. Limping slightly, grimacing from the dissolving pain, Arthur hobbled faster down the hallway, becoming almost frantic with worry for the small little boy. Lighting lit up the house once more, and Arthur could now hear the wind blowing harder as it smashed along the bricks of the house. A crack of thunder followed shortly, sending chills down the Brit's spine. He had to hurry.

"Alfred! Alf-"

Something small barreled into England's leg, completely knocking him off balance and landing on the back of his head. As he struggled to find order amongst the stars and planets that were now gracing his head, the object around his leg had wrapped its tiny arms and legs into locked positions, and whimpered. Arthur shook his head, and pushed himself up on his elbows. The little mound holding his leg to the floor tightened its grip.

"Alfred…" he whispered one more time, reaching for the shivering lump that was his little brother. Alfred literally clung to his older brother's shirt with both hands and pulled himself into Arthur's lap. He said nothing, only hung on to Arthur, tremors rolling through his small body in stints. Arthur wrapped his arms around him and carefully stood up, chuckling guiltily. Another crash of thunder and Alfred cried out, cradling himself even closer to Arthur than he thought possible. Arthur stroked Alfred's messy bed head and his back, trying to calm the child's shivering.

Before walking to his own room, though, Arthur walked back to Alfred and Matthew's room to check on his other younger sibling. He cracked open the door with his foot to see that Canada looked more at peace than he'd ever seen the lad, lying spread-eagled on the bed as if reveling in the feeling of not getting smushed. Arthur allowed himself a few seconds to grin at the irony of the twins, then turned his attention back to the twin in his arms.

Alfred had buried his face into Arthur's shoulder, probably to block out the flashed of lightning. Arthur hoisted him up higher.

"Alright, lad, come on." With Alfred, he walked carefully back to his own room, steering clear of the railing.

Arthur kicked open the door to his room and strode over to his own bed. He disentangled Alfred from the death grip on his shirt to put him down on it, much to Alfred's chagrin.

"A-Artie!" he grabbed onto the Brit's hand. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, but the fear and panic held within held them back. Arthur's heart tore at the small boy, but he did his best to soothe him for the time being. He stroked his hair, Nantucket popping up every time he pushed it down.

"I'll be back in five seconds, Alfred." Alfred's chin quivered, but he nodded bravely. But as soon as Arthur shut the door to his room, a flash of lightning lit up the room along with Alfred's terror. His eyes widened, blue orbs more frightened than ever and sat stock-still, too terrified to even move. Arthur hurried to shut the curtains and light the oil lamp again, leaving the room in a nice, warm glow. With the wind howling and bashing against the house, Arthur slid into the bed next to the stricken child.

Shaking him gently, Arthur brought Alfred around, only to hive him locked to his shirt once again.

"Shhh…Alfred…the storm's not going to get you. You're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you, alright?"

Alfred nodded, and began to relax as the rain continued to pound the roof of the house.

"As long as you're here, it won't get me, right?" Alfred's words were muffled by the shirt, but intelligible enough. Arthur's eyes widening was the only indication of surprise that he gave.

"T-that's right, Alfred. Now go to sleep." Arthur smiled and pulled the covers over them both, lying his head on the pillow.

"Artie…?"

"Yes?"

Alfred's voice was filled with sleep.

"Thanks for savin me…"

His big brother ruffled his hair one more time, and settled down.

Arthur knew that he was going to end up with blood flow cut off from every part of his body, with Alfred literally crushing his chest, but right now, he didn't care. He could only smile and fall asleep again, his brother safe again.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S COMMENTS:<p>

Hey! Yeah...me and my friend make up a lot of these scenarios, and she came up with this idea. JUst a piece of randomness, hope you liked it.

I love little America...he's so cute...

ANYWHO, as usual, review at your leisure, it makes me better! Luv ya all!

-Fang


End file.
